thats how life goes around here!
by negixramen
Summary: takutoxmitsuki fan! i can't really think of a summary.. but please read and review anyway!


**Full moon wo sagashite **

Searching for the full moon

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

this is my first story so pleas bear wit me!

disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite... (sob,sniff)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIRST OF ALL it's the first day of high school!

Izumi and Meroko are my shinigami friends! Izumi doesn't really like me that much, I have to admit but I do think that he cares about me…

I went to school and saw this guy wit a pink bow tied on the back of his hair…

"He must be a new kid in the school" I thought…

At my first day of school, the teacher said that we will be having bunk mates! Boy am I excited!

"TAKUTO KIRA AND MITSUKI KOUYAMA, YOU'RE IN # 203"

Every girl squealed "aww so lucky!" But what was to be lucky about? I don't know this "takuto" person and so does everyone else I bet! But, why are they…?

I turned around. "Hey! Kumi! Do you know why everyone is squealing?"

"Omgshhh youre so lucky! You have takuto kira!" Kumi answered, "He is the cutest guy in class!"

I blushed. "Wha-wa!" 'Well…' I thought 'I'm already in love so there's no point in me falling in love again… (Sigh) eichi-kun…'

So then we went to our bunk room I thought we could become friends so I asked him "ah! Hello, takuto. Im mitsuki kouyama! Nice to meet you!"

At first, takuto didn't answer. Then I asked again louder.

"HELLO! IM MITSUKI KOUYAMA! NICE TO MEET YOU!"

"H-Hey! I hear u! geez!"

"But, why didn't you answer me before?"

"Just leave me alone! You are SO annoying!"

"Ah!"

He left with only his mean words left back at me. I wondered what I should do. He wouldn't be my friend and now, im worried if anyone else would. Since everyone likes him.

So I slowly went to my bunkroom and slowly unpacked my stuff. Takuto went to check this place out. Now is a great time for me to sing eternal snow since im alone and i don't like anyone to hear it.

"Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba Ni WA Shitenai kedo

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight Konna omoi Nara

Dareka WO suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?  
Tameiki ga mado GARASU Kumoraseta"

Suddenly, I heard a sound (door creeking noise). I quickly turned around and looked who was at the door.

IT WAS TAKUTO!

"W-WHA! WHAT ARE **YOU** DOING HERE!"

"Well… I just heard a nice smoothing voice so I wanted to see who it was…"

"b-because I used to love to sing when I was a human…" he said nervously

"WHAT! But, you are a humen right now! BAkA!"

"YOU ARE STUPID! Im in DisGuSe! gEEZ!"

"what are you talking about? Don't tell me you are a shinigami!"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

"E-EH! I was really guessing"

"wow… you must be pathetic"

"wait, then you must know izumi and meroko!"

"yeah.. I guess"

After school, izumi and meroko were waiting in front of the exit so I could tell them how was the day during school. Takuto went outside with me

"Here" I anwered "its izumi and meroko!"

At first, he didn't see that clearly, he squinked. Then he saw two flying people with cute chibi little wings.

"Ah! Mitsuki!" meroko said. "Is he your "boyfriend"?"

"N- NO WAY!" I fought back "I-I!"

"who are you" izumi asked "and how could you see us?"

"B'CUZ i am shinigami too" he turned back to his shinigami form as a proof

"WWWAAHH! Takutoooooooo!"hugs him(meroko)

"ughh! get off me!" ---- ;;

then meroko thought to herself, "why did I do that! I don't even know who he is!"

"w-who.. Are you!" I asked

"Takuto… u no that!" he frowned

"n-no! WHY DO U SEEM SO FAMILIAR TO ME! I never saw you before! Never!" I said.

"Well, now that I think of it… you do remind me of someone" takuto mumbled.

Izumi flies away. Meroko stands there, she also has the same problem as takuto and mitsuki.

Then, a little white needle, started to shine behind mitsuki's neck

"Ahhh!" Everything was black, I fainted.

Then I woke up at my room, tucked nice and neat in my blanket.

"T-takuto?"

"Hmmm? What?" takuto replied

"How come I know who you are now?"

"How should I know! And I still don't know who you are… geez!"

I remembered the white needle. I thought it might also be behind his neck too.

So, I told him to stay still. It was hard to see if the needle was there because takuto refuses to listen.

Finally I snapped "ALRIGHT TAKUTO! IF YOU WANT TO REMEMBER WHO I AM AND WHO MEROKO IS, THEN DO WHAT I SAY! JUST STAY THERE AND THERE MIGHT BE A WAY! IF YOU DON'T NEED MY HELP, BE IT!"

"M-mitsuki…" takuto answered.

At last! Takuto listens! Yea! I guess I earned his trust…

He stopped moving around. I checked his neck. Nothing was on his it! I was shocked. For once I had this much faith that the needle would be there.

I checked meroko's too. Still no sign of anything.

I lost all my confidence once this happened.

"Well?" Takuto asked "what's the result?"

I slowly walked past them and sat on my porch outside.

Meroko and Takuto looked at each other with sorry looks on their face.

They both sat by me and said, " You could tell us… it doesn't matter if your plan didn't work…"

"You two are my only true friends… that are why I want to do my best for you. After all, you did almost everything for me… so, I'm happy that I met you guys!" I smiled.

I went to bed and tried sleeping.

"heyy.." takuto said.

"hmmn?" I answered

"can't sleep, huh?"

"yeah… not at all…"

"me either…"

Suddenly izumi just randomly popped out.

(takuto: don't do this to me! NO! NO ONE ELSE BUT HIM! ANYONE! EVERN MEROKO!

Meroko: wahhh! Takuto doesn't like me! wahhh"

Mitsuki:… nya?)

"I-IZUMI!" takuto shouted.

"humph.."

"please izumi!" I begged " tell me how to get their memories back!"

"Heh.. that's **exactly **what I was going to tell you…" izumi answered.

"you see, I was the one who did this to you… I just want to be with meroko again, my past partner. So I made all of you forget your memories"

"hi you!" Jonathan said with that weird accent of his again.

"but I got my memories back! How could that happen!"

that's exactly what I was up to…" izumi made a smirk like always.

" you see, like what boss says 'Mitsuki has willpower'"

"w-willpower!" I asked.

"it means--"

"HA! STOP LIEING BAKA!"

"HUMPH! BAKA? LOOK WHOS TALKING… you could also ask boss…."

"very well… don't believe me… I am the one who did this to you…" izumi grinned.

"w-what!" takuto and I made a face.

"humph! You heard me!" izumi said and flew away.

"wh-what was that all about?" meroko asked half asleep.

"ah! Meroko!" I smiled "uh… um…it-it was nothing!"

I could feel something strange bubbling inside of me…

Takuto went back to sleep so I decided to go to where izumi is. I want to know what he was talking about…

**Later…**

"um.. izumi"

"what is it? Did you come to ask me what I meant before?"

"yes.. that's about it…"

'he's one step ahead of me…' I thought my face facing down.

"mitsuki's over there!"

"r-right! Mi-"

"why do you think a person who commits suicide becomes a shinigami?"

"um… I don't know…"

"there is only one answer…no matter how brief this is… its because… its our prison…"

"h-hey! Mitsuki! We're goin home!"

"T-takuto!"

"humph! Didn't I tell you not to spend time with izumi alone you idiot?"

'w-wait… why did I even say that! I don't know this girl and we never met before!' takuto thought.


End file.
